


Tiny Terror at Beika Mall

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Conan and Shin are 2 different people, Conan is a Lil Shit (TM), Gen, Kaito will die for Conan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Reconciliation, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kaito meets an angel of a child on a boring Beika trip.





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> KaiShin discord wanted some lil bro cone so here i am! (sprinkles paper all around)

It’s an awful boring in Beika. 

There was hardly any life in its biggest stores -- teens chattering in groups, couples too absorbed in their dates, children running circles around pillars and bumping into random people. The department store felt like it’d been torn out of a movie set and Kaito was an unknowing background actor. 

A buzz from his pockets informs him that Aoko probably got lost somewhere near the washrooms, and prompts him to throw away the lackluster mocha into a colourful, gaudy looking frog bin. Several people wow at his impeccable toss, while a few others glare at him. He shrugs, Ekoda gave better reactions. 

_ Found something that Dad might like!  _ [14:23]

Oh, his lips quirk up, Aoko wasn’t lost at all. 

_ where are u?  _ [14:23]

_ Men’s, 3rd floor!  _ [14:23] 

_ okay  _ [14:23]

Pocketing his phone, he ambles slowly upstairs, keen eyes on the look out for anything of interest. There were a total of twenty restaurants on the first floor, seven of which served desserts. Three food carts are spread far apart from each other, but they lacked any traffic at all. Humming, Kaito wonders if Aoko was hungry enough for some food-hopping. 

The second floor had one soft-serve cart, strategically positioned right outside the main department store. He texts Aoko once more, asking if she wanted a treat  _ (Oh, thank you, please!)  _ he approaches the cart, only to have a rogue child bump into him.

The kid falls, predictably, onto his bottom, his Lupin plushie clutched tightly in his arms. Instead of crying like what every other child does, this one just stands up silently, brushing the dirt off his pants while turning giant blue gems to look at Kaito. 

In the most polite voice ever, the kid mumbles, ‘sorry.’ 

Kaito  _ swore  _ he saw angels prancing around the tiny human. What the hell. 

Before he even got the chance to excuse himself from the boy, the little angel speaks again: ‘I’m Edogawa Conan! Hello!’ He meekly extends his hand, shivering while asking for a handshake. 

Kaito blinks, wondering why this scene was so familiar to him. ‘Hello,’ he parrots, ‘I don’t think it’s safe to go introducing yourself to everyone you meet.’ Conan pouts, confused. ‘Where are your parents?’ 

Ignoring Kaito’s words, Conan hooks a hand around his wrist and starts dragging him towards the soft-serve cart, shouting about an older brother that will come get him soon. God, were kids so loud nowadays? He feels so  _ old.  _

‘Chocolate and strawberry,’ he automatically blurts to the man tending the cart, dropping coins onto the counter. ‘Wait,’ he looks down at Conan, squinting, ‘do you  _ like  _ strawberry? Because I swear you would’ve liked it.’ 

Conan smiles back, brightly, ‘yea! It’s my favourite! Thank you, ni-chan!’ 

At the sight graced by God, Kaito feels all the sins he’s accumulated dispel from his mind. This kid is too sweet,  _ but where are his parents.  _

‘We’ll go look for your, uh,’ he fumbles, handing Conan the tower of ice cream, ‘brother. Okay?’ Conan doesn’t seem to register his words, wandering off back into the department store, ignoring the glares of sales attendants. 

Kaito groans,  _ there’s no way I can leave him alone.  _ Deciding it was better to drop the kid off at customer service, he chases after him, apologizing to the clerks while he tries to usher Conan  _ out  _ of the store. 

After another unsuccessful attempt, Kaito finally resigns to his fate as guardian and picks the boy up, settling him near his hips. Some ice-cream has managed to get into Conan’s hair, and Kaito grimaces as he tries to get it off using the given serviettes.

‘Hey, Conan,’ he tugs the back of the boy’s collar, eyes bugging out at the really  _ cute  _ red bow-tie holding it in place, ‘where were you supposed to meet your brother?’ 

While Conan may have been a familiar angel in Kaito’s tragically boring Beika life, he also proves to be the worst devil to ever exist. Grinning like the true child he is, Conan peers up at him with giant,  _ innocently deceiving  _ blue eyes, face smeared with chocolate (when did he steal Kaito’s ice cream?) and strawberry. Setting the scene of a surreal Heaven, the boy shouts, ‘I don’t know!’

Kaito shoots a text at Aoko, jumbled apologies and multiple crying emojis in place of exasperation and utter loss.


	2. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroba Kaito was surely going to hell for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy im back with some *smacks laptop* good ole kid Cone!

‘So, uh, Conan,’ he plasters on his best grin, keeping a watchful eye out for a panicky man running all over the store, ‘did anyone ever tell you not to let strangers follow you?’

As expected, Conan gives no indication that he’s heard the question, choosing instead to roam around Kaito in large circles, huge blue eyes studying him like a rare specimen. Conan moves closer, tiny hands prodding and poking at Kaito’s legs and shoes, then tip-toeing to tug at his shirt and jacket. With a well-practised stretch of his arms, he gets Kaito to pick him up, and starts pulling at his hair and face, expression slowly brightening up with every passing second.

He looked like, quite frankly, a kid on Christmas morning.

‘Uh,’ Kaito stutters, noticing the attention they’re drawing. ‘Conan?’ 

Gripping onto Kaito’s hair tightly, the boy shouts, ‘what’s your name, nii-chan?’

His voice was so filled with wonder and adoration, as if meeting an idol. It made Kaito slightly unnerved. The last time someone did that.... 

Conan’s expectant stare bore holes into his skin, setting a heavy tingling on his cheeks. Groaning, he gives in, fully committed to perhaps kidnapping this child back to Edoka and raising him as his own cute little brother. 

Kuroba Kaito was surely going to hell for this. He’ll be labelled inaccurate, crude names, Hakuba will finally be able to convict him of being a nasty person and Aoko will leave him for it. 

A loud, embarrassing whine is strangled from his throat, Conan’s cute stare evolving into a glare. The hands clinging to his shirt tightens up, as if in preparation for a fight, and the kid looked two steps away from a tantrum.

‘What’s your name,’ he petulantly asks, tone warbled and tears building up. 

Distressed, he pats the child’s back, walking through aisles and coaxing him to not cry. ‘I’m sorry, sorry!’ He whispers, ‘oh, God, please don’t cry. My parents aren’t in town but I can already see their disappointment if you cry.’ 

Conan hiccups, burying his face in Kaito’s shirt, ‘name!’ He whines, the edges of his glasses cutting into Kaito’s shoulder sharply.

‘I’m Kaito!’ His whispers turn frantic. In an attempt to not look like he’s failed every mother in the world, he sits down next to the shelves filled with soft plushies, holding Conan close. Then, hastily, he adds, ‘please stop crying.’

As soon as they started, the waterworks cleared; replaced by a giant, sunny smile. ‘Kaito nii-chan!’ Conan chirps, waving his arms happily with the remains of tear tracks and snot the only clues to the boy’s previous state. 

Oh, man, did Kaito feel like the absolute worst for causing a kid to cry. 

Spotting a magician plushie, one that resembled Lupin (how cute! It even had a clover on the tail of the monocle), he grabs it and offers it humbly to the tiny god. ‘I’ll get this for you, so please,’ he begs, ridiculously, ‘do  _ not  _ tell your brother I made you cry.’ 

Conan stares at the toy, fingers making the tell-tale wiggle motions. ‘It looks like Kaito-nii!’ He exclaims, crushing it in a cursed hug. 

Kaito feels his own existence explode from cuteness.

‘It does not!’ He denies, ‘where is the resemblance?!’ 

The boy shoves the toy in his face, ‘see! The grin! And the hair! And the body!’ Still not seeing the resemblance, Kaito continues to find faults, until he reads the attached tag. 

_ Kaito KID.  _

Swallowing almost bitterly, he huffs, ‘I suppose it does.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> full force hit me up on [tumblr!](https://ankh-o.tumblr.com/)


End file.
